Iris Best Friend Forever
by BaileyRW
Summary: I don't own Goo Goo Dolls or the song Iris, but I was just suddenly struck with the inspiration to do this, so I return to Fanfiction with this. I hope ya'll like it


**A/N: Been a while since I updated anything really, so yeah, I hope you guys like it, working on updating ASPIK: A Saiyan Prince In Kindergarten, changed a bit in the story too, so even old fans should like what I do with it, as well as improve my chances of gaining some new fans :)**

**This one I just randomly got inspiration for, so yeah, I hope you like it! Wrote it in a day, so don't be too harsh lol**

**Read&Review!**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

Goten walked with his head down, heading toward Capsule Corp where is best fried of the whole world lived. His messy black hair down to his shoulders and sticking in odd places on his head. He dressed casually, wearing a red T-shirt over a black long sleeve shirt and baggy jeans as usual. Although his feet dragged as he walked and his mind seemed to be clouded, as he reached the door, he rose his fist and lightly banged on it, awaiting his friend to come out and greet him.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now_

Trunks opened the door slowly, yelling to his mom, "I'll do it later ma! Goten's here!" He insisted in a bit of a whiney voice, then turned to look him in his friends eyes, "Hey.. You doing okay?" He wondered, kneeling down to look him in the eyes better, since his head was down. Goten slowly rose his head just enough to gain eye contact, and Trunks saw from the start, his eyes were filled with tears, "G-goten?" He stuttered in bewilderment. Goten squinted his eyes and held them tightly as he jumped toward his elder friend, he wrapped his arms around him and threw his head into the crook of his neck, biting his lip as he tried to restrain from making any annoying crying sounds. Trunks only took a second of shock to close the front door and wrap his arms around Goten. After only a minute of hugging, Trunks turned around and held one of Goten arms over his shoulder and walked his friend to his room so they could talk.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

As they reached the room, Trunks shut the door and twisted the lock to be sure no one would interrupt, he let go of Goten and let him sit on the bed, while Trunks went to his desk and sat in his chair, he turned to face Goten, leaned forward, with his elbows on his knees and his hands together, "What's up with you, man?"

Goten sniffed for just a second, wiping his face in his sleeve, getting the end of his sleeve soaked in tears and boogers. He dried his eyes out and began to explain, "I'm tired of everyone expecting certain things of me, or simply brushing aside other things I do because I'm just like my dad! It's ridiculous Trunks, I barely even know the guy!" Trunks looked down and smirked to himself.

"Yeah… I know the feeling.." He laughed light-heartedly, "It was the same way I felt about future Trunks, it was like they already knew who I was and who I was going to be all my life…"

Goten was silent for a moment, realizing that it really was similar, although, he brushed it aside and explained, "But it's different! At least you were compared to future you! I'm being compared to literally some guy I never met!" Goten insisted, burying his head in his hands. Trunks didn't get mad, but continued to look at his friend with a certain understanding.

_When sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

After almost an hour of talking it out, Goten sighed and sat up, speaking to his friend in his usual cheery voice, "Hey, you wanna hang at the usual spot? I'm tired of being indoors, it's makin' me stir crazy!" He laughed slightly at himself, looking to Trunks hopefully, shaking his legs more to express his need for the outdoors. Trunks smiled just cheerful, and nodded.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

Goten and Trunks sat in an empty field in front of a lake, no one was there, the two of them loved that spot, it was nice and relaxing, allowed some time to breath without Vegeta looking over their shoulder and getting them into training or Bulma asking them for help that they couldn't refuse, or Chichi trying to help them with homework or even Goku now, it was hard for them to find some time to just be them. No one was there to bug them about what their doing wrong. Here, everything they did was right and there was nothing to fear. It felt good, they both took a deep breath of the fresh hair as they spread their legs out in front of them and leaned back on their arms.

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Goten frowned again after another large breath of fresh air, he sat upright and pulled his legs in criss cross, he leaned forward a bit on his hands and stared into the pond at his reflection, "... I do look like him… who am 'I'?" He wondered out loud.

Trunks rolled his eyes and kicked Goten into the pond, where he splashed and started swam back to the surface, "Hey!" Goten yelled, Trunks laughed and got to his feet, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his shirt, he dived in cannonball style, sending Goten back down underwater for cover.

They both came back up for air and Trunks wrapped an arm around his neck, "I feel bad if you don't Goten, cause he's my best friend in the whole world!" He joked around as he rubbed his knuckles in Goten's hair, "You dork!"

"Awwhh!" Goten whined struggling to get out of it, "I'm serious Trunks!" He grumbled and finally managed to push out of the elder boys grasp, he swam back a bit, "Who am I?"

Trunks rolled his eyes and let himself float on his back, looking at the stars with his hands behind his head in the water, "You're the dorky kid I met when I was a kid, you're that lame-oh that needed me to teach ya to be cool, ha ha!" He started laughing again.

"C'mon Trunks, You were so much lamer as a kid!" Goten protested, splashing some water over his face.

Trunks came back upright, "So you do remember?" He teased lightly, approaching Goten, then splashing a large amount of water at him.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

When they got out of the pond, Goten sat in his soaked clothes in the grass, hugging his knees to his chest, Trunks sitting out in the grass in his pants, he threw his shirt back on and pulled his shoes beside him, "Man.. I'm freezing…" Goten chattered between his teeth.

"It's not that cold," Trunks shook his head, teasing Goten.

"Easy for you to say! All my clothes are soaked!" He yelled at him, pretending as if he were mad, Trunks laughing at him as he pulled his shirt down over his stomach. He laid back in the grass and stared at the skies. Goten joined him at his side and laid down in the grass as well, he looked up at the stars, his hands at his sides, while Trunks lifted one hand to rest on his forehead.

"The stars are nice.." Trunks mumbled under his breath at all the different colored stars in their sky reflecting the water and lights and space and everything in it's surrounding.

Goten looked next to him at Trunks, then back at the stars, "Yeah…" He looked back at Trunks, "But, when did you get all sentimental for the stars?" He laughed at him.

Trunks blushed and scoffed as he sat back up, "I'm not sentimental for some dumb stars." He denied that it ever happened with an eye roll as Goten just laughed at him.

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

Goten and Trunks stared into the pond for a long time, until Goten stood up again and tried to get all the water from his hair for a moment, he then looked to Trunks, "Hey, it's been a while since we sparred!" He commented.

"Ah, c'mon man, I'm not in the mood," Trunks shook his head and looked off to the side, laughing a bit at how random that was.

"Hey, I'm just trying to stay warm, you're the one who pushed me in with my clothes!" He yelled at him playfully, powering up to super saiyan, "Ready or not!" He yelled, jumping toward him and slamming a punch down toward him.

Trunks dodging just in time, powered up as well, "Alright, fine! If you wanna get beat that bad!" He laughed that cocky laughed passed down from his father.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

Alone as they were, trees began falling over and bright lights were seen from the city, but no one dared to see what it was. A large splash of water from the pond came up high above the trees almost, but still, it was left as just them, and that's the way they liked it. No holding back, just real life Goten and Trunks.

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Goten finally came slamming down to the ground, Trunks landed on top of him, his arm over his neck, "Ready to give up, boy?" He taunted with an amused smile on his bruised face, Goten powered down and sighed, "Hah! I win again!" Trunks laughed, jumping off of him and powering down as well, resting in the grass, and kicking Goten lightly.

He sat up and sighed, rubbing some blood from his face, "Geez…" He pouted, "You always win.." He whined in disappointment. Trunks only laughed at him in pride, Goten chuckling at him in return.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"I guess we should be heading home now…" Goten suggested, noticing how late it was now, he got up and stretched as Trunks nodded in agreement and pulled on his shoes that he still hadn't put on since the pond. Once Trunks got his shoes on right, Goten helped his friend up to his feet, "Next time I'll get ya!" Goten promised, letting Trunks enjoy another laugh.

"Yeah, whatever, in your dreams Goten." Trunks taunted, flying off with his friend into the air.

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

They both kept flying until in between Goten's house and Trunks' house, it was a long distance, but it allowed them some more time to hang out. They stopped as suddenly as they started flying, floating in the air, they faced each other for a moment. "Thanks man.." Goten smiled at him.

"No problem… but no more feeling down on yourself, okay?" Trunks encouraged, they pulled each other toward them and gave a goodbye hug.

Goten laughed, "Yeah, sure thing…" He agreed, keeping a smile on his face, "I owe you one, so if you're ever feeling down, come on over," He promised, letting go of Trunks.

"Yeah, sure." Trunks nodded, they both turned and started to float toward home, both stopping at the same time and looking back toward the other, "You dork! Get home!" Trunks ordered, as if he didn't just do the same thing.

"Oh, whatever jerk!" Goten laughed at him, allowing them both to finally fly their separate ways and get home.


End file.
